


happy birthday kokichi ouma

by DankMemes_BrokenDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Presents, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemes_BrokenDreams/pseuds/DankMemes_BrokenDreams
Summary: I hope you enjoy this short story I wrote for my favorite Danganronpa character!





	happy birthday kokichi ouma

He sat on the edge of the roof swinging his legs back and forth. He hums a soft tune.  
He lets his body go closer to the edge.  
Closer  
Closer  
Closer  
"Ouma-kun?"  
"Uwah?!" He was not expecting someone to come find him  
Or more like...  
Three people.  
"Ooo? Did you guys miss me that much?~" he immediately hopped up and walked over to the three students.  
"It's your birthday, right?" Shuichi asked, brushing some hair out of his face. The leader walked back slightly, surprise evident on his face.  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Well why didn't you tell anyone?! You seem like the type of person to yell at the top of your lungs 'ITS MY BIRTHDAY'" Kaito said, looking...concerned?  
"Maybe that's what I was doing just now~" Kokichi giggled.  
"But aren't walls soundproof? No one would hear Ouma-kun." Gonta tilted his head slightly.  
"That was a lie. Really, Birthdays just seem stupid. Celebrating someone's mere existence, despite the fact that they didn't do anything."  
"W-well...we got you stuff.." Shuichi said, showing him a three small boxes.  
"Yeah! Even if you think it's stupid, no one should have to celebrate their birthday alone!" Kaito shouted, making his voice echo across the roof.  
"Well...ok...what'd ya get me?~"  
"A-ah...just open it.." Shuichi stammered, pulling his hat over his eyes. Kokichi grabbed the present from his friend and ripped it open.  
"A book? Really Saihara-chan?"  
"W-well...one time I was reading that book and you asked what it was..you seemed interested in it.."  
"That was a lie, Saihara-chan!"  
"Wait, which time?!"  
"Does it matter? Annnnywayyy, Gonta! I wanna open your present next!" Gonta then walked over to the small purple haired guy, and handed him the present. Kokichi opened the cutely wrapped box. There were two butterfly hair pins.  
"These...are actually pretty cute!~" he giggled and put one in his hair. There was no denying the faint blushing tinting his face.  
"Alrighty then! You better not disappoint me Momota-chan!" Kokichi grabbed the present that Kaito was holding and unwrapped it. Inside the box, there was a bright yellow flower crown.  
"Geeez...this is so boring, Momota-chan!" Kaito put a hand to his hair and said,  
"Well..there was something else I wanted to give you, but Shuichi agreed it was too risky."  
"And what might that be?~"  
Kaito sighed and grabbed Kokichis face, making the latter gasp in surprise. The astronaut put his lips to the leaders, trying his best not to laugh when he saw how red the other got. The kiss ended, and Kaito had to laugh when Kokichi had tried to speak, only to fail. The latter was very, very flustered. He yelled "MOMOTA-CHAAAAAN!" And buried his face in his hands.  
"Too risky?"  
"Y-you.."  
"Hm?"  
"M-MOMOTA-CHAN!" Kaito then rubbed the leaders head, making his hair messy.  
"Well, we'll let you two be." Shuichi said, smiling slightly. He grabbed Gontas arm and started leaving the roof.  
"Wait Saihara-chan, Gonta-chan!"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for the book, and the butterfly clips!~"  
"No problem. Happy birthday, Ouma-kun." Shuichi smiled and left his two friends on the roof, with Gonta trailing after him. Kaito and Kokichi stayed like that until Kokichi whispered, lighter than the wind, "I-I cant believe you did that...but still, I love you Momota-chan..." causing Kaito to chuckle, and hug the other.  
"I love you too, Ouma-kun."  
"Kokichi."  
"Huh?"  
"Call me Kokichi. Ok, Kai-chan?~" Kaito laughed again and said.  
"Ok, Kokichi."

-one week later-

He sat on the edge of the roof, reading a book.  
He hums a soft tune. He plays with the flower crown and the butterflies that's in his hair, smiling slightly. Folding a page in his book, he sets it down and gets up.  
"Fancy seeing you here, Kai-chan~" Kaito laughed in response  
"Shuichi, Maki roll, and I were gonna grab some lunch. Wanna come?"  
"Hmm...ok!~ I would love to go with my beloved Kai-chan~" Kaito sighed and said  
"Well then come on you little shit, I can't have my sidekicks waiting!" But there was no malice behind his voice, only fondness.  
"You knowwww~"  
"What?"  
"We've been dating for a week!~" Kaito smirked and said  
"Oh really?"  
"Gasp! Did m-"  
"Did you really just say 'gasp'?"  
"Don't interrupt me! As I was saying, did my beloved Kai-chan really forget?"  
"Yknow, I coulda sworn it was tomorrow.." He knew this would cause his boyfriend tears-which were fake-but he didn't care. He had a plan.  
"HOW DARE YOU?!" Kokichi yelled, before tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Kaitos phone rang.  
"Hello? Oh hey Maki roll! You and Shuichi can't make it? Damn, that blows..I guess Kichi and I are just gonna have to go alone, maybe we could make it a date!" He winked at the leader, who's tears disappeared immediately.  
"D-did you just-"  
"We have been dating for a week, after all." with that, Kaito hung up the phone and looked at his boyfriend-who was stammering to no end-with a smirk on his face.  
"T-THAT WAS EITHER THE SMOOTHEST OR MOST HORRIBLE THING YOUVE DONE!" Kaito laughed and said  
"Get recked."  
"YOU ASS!"  
"So, are you coming?"  
"Y-yeah." Kokichi was red in the face, and avoid  
eye contact. He took hold of his boyfriends hand and began to walk to wherever Kaito had decided they eat.


End file.
